


Night Fall

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese stay aligned with each other during autumn nights.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 36





	Night Fall

Carol bent over to put a tealight candle inside the carved pumpkin they put on the door step with Therese sitting beside it. Done with her cigarette, she crushed it out before picking herself off the granite stair to come back inside.

They had both put away their unfinished puzzle back in the box and stored tonight’s dessert in the fridge. Carol’s homemade apple crisp was loaded with a heavy dose of brown sugar and cinnamon that made Therese's cheeks pinch from the sugary sweetness. 

“You taste like a carnival,” Carol whispered in Therese’s ear, making her shiver at the heat of her words. 

They had been sitting on the bed dressed in their night clothes. Therese was rubbing her hand along Carol’s bare thigh, blinking up at her, mouth parting to speak. 

When she could not say a single thing, Carol snickered pleasantly along and brought their noses in level. She kissed Therese gently, which made the young woman close her eyes in a trance.

 _“An angel in my eyes, there she goes...”_ Carol softly sung out.

Therese blinked her eyes open.

“A small doo-wop by The Tads,” Carol explained, cupping the curve of Therese’s silk gown to pull them closer, blue-gray eyes falling into her hazel green ones.


End file.
